Spinner flowmeters generally include a spinner or impeller, which may rotate when a fluid flows past the spinner. Based on a speed of rotation of the spinner, a velocity of the fluid may be determined. However, friction and/or fluid viscosity prevents the fluid from rotating the spinner if the velocity of the fluid is below a threshold value. Further, particulates and/or debris in the fluid may obstruct the rotation of the spinner and/or prevent or hinder fluid from flowing past the spinner, thereby preventing or hindering fluid velocity measurements via the spinner flowmeter. If the fluid is a multiphase fluid, a response of a spinner flowmeter is often unrepresentative of the fluid velocity.